Sailor Senshi Version of Survivor
by Star Girl11
Summary: Just as the title puts it. I just looked at Episode 2 and saw it needed major league correcting so I did that. Sorry, I am not good at summaries
1. Author's Note

Sailor Senshi Version of Survivor Author's Note By Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: I happen to be a big fan of Survivor and after reading some fanfics that are related to Survivor I decided to make a contest of my own. There are a few other people from t.v. shows that star in this to make it more interesting. All the senshi star in this, yes the Starlights star in this and so does Tuxedo Mask. Though they are all not on the same team! There might be a sequel for this so keep your eyes out for one. Anyway sit back and enjoy the show  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from these t.v. shows. 


	2. Prelouge: Meet the Teams

Sailor Senshi Version of Survivor Prelouge By Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: This is the first real part of the show where we meet the teams and the three hosts and the five co-hosts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for the hosts and the co-hosts  
  
Prelouge Meet The Teams and Everyone Else  
  
Star Girl: Hi! Welcome to the first ever anime version of Suvivor ((I know this is not completely true but this is my first try at survivor)), I am your host Star Girl along with my good friend Shannon!  
  
A girl with long blond hair pulled back into two ponytails walks in on the scene and says: Hi! I'm Shannon one of your five co-hosts who is in charge of supervising the events!  
  
Star Girl: All right lets me one of are other hosts Jenny!  
  
A girl with long black hair that goes down to her shoulders walks in and says: Hi! I'm Jenny I'll be helping host the show along with the others.  
  
Star Girl: All right 2 down 6 to go lets meet another co-host Maria!  
  
A girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail walks in and says: Hi! I'm Maria and I'll be help host the games I hope you enjoy them.  
  
Star Girl: Okay lets meet our final host Rita!  
  
Another girl who likes Jenny in a way accept she is bigger walks in and says: Hi! I'm Rita I hope you enjoy the show!  
  
Star Girl: Okay 5 down 3 to go lets meet another co-host Jayson!  
  
A boy ((finaly)) with short blond hair walks in and says: Hi! I'm Jayson lets get the show on the road!  
  
Star Girl: The last of our co-hosts are boys lets meet the youngest of the pack Seeya ((no not Seiya from Sailor Moon I am not sure if I spelled this kids name right anyway))!  
  
A young boy with short brown hair walks in and says: Hi! I'm Seeya I'm looking forward to the games aren't you!  
  
Star Girl: The last co-host is the oldest lets give a warm welcome to Aderick!  
  
A tall boy with short blond hair walks in and says: Hi! I'm Aderick can we please get the show on the road!  
  
Star Girl: Well that's our hosts and co-hosts lets meet the teams!  
  
Representing the Inners Tribe:  
  
Trunks (Dragon Ball Z or GT) Serena (Sailor Moon) Tai (Digimon) Amy (Sailor Moon) ((I know she is not Sailor Moon but I'm talking t.v. show wise)) Ash (Pokemon) Raye (Sailor Moon) Misty (Pokemon) Lita (Sailor Moon) Brock (Pokemon) Mina (Sailor Moon) Sora (Digimon) Taiki (Sailor Moon) Kari (Digimon) Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) exhiled  
  
Jenny: Well that's the Inners Tribe lets meet the Outers Tribe  
  
Representing the Outers Tribe:  
  
Gary (Pokemon) ((I couldn't resist)) Amara (Sailor Moon) Matt (Digimon) Michelle (Sailor Moon) TK (Digimon) Trista (Sailor Moon) Tracy (Pokemon) Hotaru (Sailor Moon) Lorie (Pokemon) Kakyuu (Sailor Moon) Seiya (Sailor Moon) Yaten (Sailor Moon) Joe (Digimon) Darien (Sailor Moon)  
  
Rita: Well those are the teams right now were over the island where we will drop the contestants off. Now were over the island bombs away the Inners tribe has parachuted off the plane and now are looking around.  
  
Star Girl: Anyway we are now close to where we drop the Outers tribe off. Here we are, bombs away people, and they are off the plane and looking around.  
  
Maria: Hey Sophia I bet you five bucks that the Inners Tribe wins the first competition!  
  
Star Girl (blushes): Maria! Your not suppose to use my real name on the show and your on!  
  
Maria: Sorry!  
  
Maria (VO): I can't believe I forgot that Star Girl has been getting on my nerves for some time about that!  
  
Star Girl: Anyway that is all for today until next time.  
  
All: Bye! 


	3. Episode 1: The First Challenge and who g...

Sailor Senshi Version of Survivor Episode 1 By Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: Now the real fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the t.v. shows.  
  
Episode 1  
  
The First Challenge and The Decision of the Chores  
  
Night 1  
  
At the Inners Tribe Camp  
  
Serena (VO): So I'm stuck with Raye hopefully until the end of this show or else I will be the only one kicked off the tribe from my show, which I don't want to happen! I can't say whether I would prefer being on the other tribe or not I mean on the other tribe I would have to put up with Seiya and I would get teased a lot about the way he acts around me! But Darien is on that team . Oh I don't know!  
  
Raye (VO): I'm kind of thankful that Darien is on the other team because we won't have that much of a problem with Serena besides her usual klutziness!  
  
Trunks (VO): How come I'm the only one from my t.v. show on this show!  
  
Ash: Um guys shouldn't we collect some wood to try and start a fire.  
  
Raye nodded her head and said: Good idea!  
  
Tai: Guys maybe we should split the chores up like who has to do what.  
  
Lita looks up from her talk with Brock: Brock and I will be in charge of cooking!  
  
Tai writes that down on a piece of paper he got somewhere.  
  
Raye: I'll help get wood to start a fire and be in charge of starting it.  
  
Tai starts to write it down but looks up with a confused look and says: Raye how are you going to start a fire?  
  
Raye rolls her eyes: Hello, I'm Sailor Mars I control fire all if have to do is transform and use one of my attacks!  
  
Tai sweatdrops and returns to writing it down.  
  
Trunks: I'll help Raye with both of those things.  
  
Tai writes that down. Raye shoots Trunks a questioning look and he shoots a look back saying he will explain later.  
  
Amy: I'll see if I can help catch any fish from the river to eat.  
  
Tai writes that down.  
  
Misty: I'll help her with that.  
  
Kari: I'll help gather fruits and vegetables and get stuff from places others can't get at!  
  
Tai writes that down.  
  
Sakura: I'll help her.  
  
Tai continues to write it down.  
  
Sora: Can I help Lita and Brock with the cooking?  
  
Lita and Brock exchange glances and shrug their shoulders.  
  
Tai writes that down.  
  
Tai looks up at Amy and Misty and says: do you guys mind if I help you with the fishing.  
  
The two of them shrug and say: yes and Tai writes that down.  
  
Ash: I'll get water to get douse the fire at bedtime.  
  
This spouts an argument whether or not they should douse the fire at nightime finally it is agreed that they will and Tai writes that down.  
  
Mina: I'll help gather the wood if its okay with those two.  
  
Trunks and Raye exchange glances and say: All right the more the merrier.  
  
Tai nods and writes that down.  
  
Taiki: I'll be in charge of getting the mail for the challenges.  
  
Tai writes that down and then looks and says: All right Serena you're the only one who doesn't have a chore yet so chooses one.  
  
Raye mumbles something about Serena not being able to do anything without messing up, which causes her to get a death glare from Serena.  
  
Serena: Well if its okay with Kari and Sakura I'll help gather fruits and vegetables.  
  
Tai nods and writes it down and then says: All right everyone this is the chores list:  
  
Wood Gathering and Fire Making: Raye, Trunks, and Mina  
  
Cooking: Lita, Brock, and Sora  
  
Fishing: Amy, Misty, and Tai  
  
Gathering Fruits and Vegetables: Kari, Sakura, and Serena  
  
Dousing the Fire: Ash  
  
Getting the Mail: Taiki  
  
Tai: All right people off to your respective chores, Ash get the water early, and Taiki wait until tomorrow because probably the first challenge won't be until then!  
  
With that everyone went off to do what they were told to do.  
  
At the Outers Tribe troubles is brewing with Amara and Seiya constantly arguing  
  
Michelle (VO): We are not getting anywhere with those two arguing I think either Amara should be at the other tribe or Seiya should be at the other tribe either was it is not a good match up! Poor Trista looks about to blow her top off.  
  
Matt leans over to whisper to Hotaru: Are they always like this?  
  
Michelle answers for her: More often than not.  
  
Kakyuu leans over and joins the conversation: At this rate we will have extreme problems at the challenges!  
  
The other three nod their heads.  
  
Darien: Will you guys stop for a minute its getting dark out and we need to collect wood to start a fire for tonight and we need someone to collect foods.  
  
The two finally stop arguing and agree to do so.  
  
Tracy pulls out a piece of paper he got somewhere and says: Lets make a list of who does what chore.  
  
The group agrees to that.  
  
Michelle: I'll help cook and prepare the food!  
  
Tracey writes that down.  
  
Kakyuu: I'll help her out.  
  
Trista: Count me in to.  
  
Tracey nods his head and writes that down.  
  
Hotaru: TK and I can help gather fruits and vegetables and get at places others can't get at.  
  
Tracey writes that down.  
  
Lorei: I can help catch fish to eat.  
  
Tracy looks up and asks: Can I help you?  
  
Lorie nods her head and Tracy writes that down.  
  
Joe: Can I help to?  
  
Tracy and Lorie looks at each other and shrug and Tracy says: Sure and writes that down.  
  
Darien: I can help gather wood to start a fire.  
  
Seiya: I'll help to!  
  
Tracy nods his head and writes that down.  
  
Gary: I'll help get the mail for the challenges!  
  
Tracey writes that down.  
  
Amara: Count me in for gathering wood.  
  
Tracey looks up says: All right but Darien make sure you're in the middle of them so they don't start arguing. Darien nods his head.  
  
Tracey writes that down.  
  
Matt: I'll think I'll help TK and Hotaru gather fruits and vegetables.  
  
Tracey writes that down.  
  
Yaten: I'll douse the fire at bedtime.  
  
This starts up the same argument that the Inners Tribe had earlier and it was agreed to douse the fire.  
  
Tracey adds it on to the list and says: All right that's it here is the list of chores:  
  
Cooking: Michelle, Kakyuu, and Trista.  
  
Gathering Fruits and Vegetables: Hotaru, TK, and Matt.  
  
Fishing: Lorie, Tracey, and Joe.  
  
Getting Mail: Gary  
  
Gathering Wood and Making Fire: Amara, Darien, and Seiya.  
  
Dousing Fire: Yaten  
  
Tracey: All right people lets get to work!  
  
With that the group split off to do their chores.  
  
Back at the Inners Tribe Camp it is seen that everyone is back from doing there chores, Lita, Brock, and Sora are cooking the fish, and Kari, Sakura, and Serena, are washing off the fruits and vegetables in the river  
  
Mina (VO): Today has gone quite well Raye and Serena have not fought once all day today accept for the time Serena shot Raye that death glare. Dinner will soon be served. The fish smells great and Kari, Sakura, and Serena are pealing the fruits and preparing them to be eaten.  
  
Soon the food was ready to eat and the group sat around the fire giving the chefs compliments.  
  
After they were done eating the group split off in their different directions for a whole hour of free time until 10:00.  
  
Back at the Outers Tribe the members have finally gotten there chores done and are sitting around the fire eating no one is talking besides the usual death glares exchanged from Seiya and Amara  
  
TK (VO): I don't know that much about Seiya and Amara but they seem not to like each other that much. According to Darien he managed to get the two do their chores without an argument which is a relief on his and our parts we might actually have a chance at the first challenge. I'm kind of curious on how the Inners Tribe day went because according to Hotaru, Serena and Raye fight a lot but are good friends, though that might be a different story with Seiya and Amara.  
  
When they were done with there meal Michelle looked at her watch and said out loud: All right we have got 15 minutes of free time tonight since bedtime is at 10:00. If we had gotten a move on this earlier we might have had more free time. The rest of the group groaned but complied and went their ways.  
  
Day 2 At the Inners Tribe breakfast is being prepared and Taiki heading to mailbox to check for challenge mail  
  
Taiki (CC): I wonder whether if we will have our first challenge today.  
  
Sure enough there was a letter that read:  
  
'If its fire that you seek, then head to the tower up and away the race for the fire will start at the Open Plains.'  
  
Taiki mutters something about it being on the weird before heading back to the camp.  
  
Back at the camp breakfast is ready and beginning to be passed around.  
  
Taiki: Hey guys we got the letter for the first challenge its for fire!  
  
Serena: But we don't need fire with the pyros here!  
  
Trunks and Raye: What's that suppose to mean!  
  
Amy: Maybe we should let the other team win since they don't have any body that makes fire on their team.  
  
Mina: But that means Tribal Council for us, which would put them ahead of us!  
  
Lita: She's got a point there!  
  
This starts an argument on whether on not they should let the Outers Tribe win on purpose. Finally it is agreed to let the best Tribe win!  
  
Meanwhile at the Outers Tribe Camp, Gary has already retrieved the mail and the group is talking while they eat unlike the night before at dinner  
  
Joe: We need to win this no one in our group can produce fire easily!  
  
Matt: Yeah and that means you two have to corporate during the challenge! He said pointing at Amara and Seiya who sweatdrop.  
  
Michelle leans over and whispers: That is going to be a lot harder than you think Matt!  
  
TK: Yeah lets get going over to the Open Plains!  
  
With that they set out to the Open Plains in pairs Amara and Michelle, Lorie and Gary, Tracy and Trista, Hotaru and TK, Kakyuu and Seiya, Yaten and Joe, and finally Darien and Matt ((No don't even think about it is just I have more guys then girls in this group)). Michelle couldn't help but notice the fact that Hotaru had seemed real close to TK since they got there, she would have to ask later if Hotaru had a crush on him.  
  
They finally arrived at the Open Plains to see the Inners Tribe the groups split off to talk for a little until someone came Serena of course went over to Darien.  
  
Shannon: All right people I am hosting this competition, when I blow the whistle you guys go okay!  
  
The Tribes got back into there correct places as Shannon prepared to blow the whistle.  
  
Shannon: On your marks! Get Set! Pppppphhhhh!  
  
The Tribes were off the Inners took the lead but Serena stumbled and set them back so they were running literally side-by-side! The Outers were having problems because Amara who was the fastest of the group was at the front of the group and they were exhausting themselves trying to keep up Lorei who was right behind her had to tell her to slow down a little. Amara wasn't too happy but complied.  
  
Up in a plane we see the rests of the hosts watching the race.  
  
Maria: Go Inners win me five bucks!  
  
Star Girl: Go Outers win me five bucks!  
  
The other hosts just simply sit their sweat dropping.  
  
Back at the race: the Outers have just reached their raft and Darien Seiya, Matt, and Amara are pushing the boat into the water after they are done everyone hops in the boat just as the Inners arrive on the scene. Amara puts the torch in the torch holder and they begin to paddle down the river just as the Inners hop in their boat and begin to paddle downstream. At the rapids the Outers run into a little trouble giving the chance for the Inners to catch up. The two tribes arrive at the beach at the same time and tie their rafts up and head out again seeing the tower in the distance, but this time TK stumbles which gives the Inners a chance to take the lead but the Outer quickly catch up and go further and take the lead.  
  
But despite the Inners attempts to take the back the lead the Outers get to the tower a few minutes before the Inners do and Lorie and Amara head up the stairs to the top. Lita and Mina not to far behind. But the rest of the attempts to beat the Inners are futile as the Outers reach the top first and Amara lights the larger torch first signally the Outers win!  
  
Cheers can be heard from the Outers team below them and on the plane Star Girl is doing the victory dance.  
  
Star Girl: Uh, huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh, uh, uh, uh huh, it's my birthday it's my birthday it's my birthday!  
  
Maria grumbles slightly while pulling out a five-dollar bill.  
  
Meanwhile back on the ground Shannon was talking to the two Tribes and handing the Immunity Idol over to Amara: Great job Outers, here are your prizes. At that a Cindaquil and Agumon appear and head over to the Outers.  
  
Ash mumbles something about that Cindaquil looking a lot like his and Tai seems a bit upset over loosing his Digimon temporarily.  
  
Shannon turns to the Inners and says: Well I'll see you at Tribal Council tonight Inners.  
  
Back on the plane we see the hosts talking.  
  
Jenny: Well that's all for todays show tune in next time to see who gets voted out of the Inners and who wins the second challenge.  
  
Star Girl: Hey that my line. Jenny shrugs her shoulders in response.  
  
All: Till next time buy! 


	4. Episode 2: Tribal Council, a fever, and ...

Sailor Senshi Version of Survivor Episode 2  
  
By  
  
Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other two parts for it!  
  
Episode 2  
  
Tribal Council, a Fever, and the Second Challenge  
  
Night 2  
  
At the Inner's Tribe Camp two hours before Tribal Council  
  
Raye (VO): I can't believe we lost the first challenge. Oh well at least the next challenge we won't have to worry about Tribal Council. It is sort of Serena's fault we lost because she stumbled but I don't know if I can find the heart to vote her off the Tribe I mean all of us senshi are going to miss her if we vote her off.  
  
Serena (VO): I am probably going to get voted off I mean it is all my fault we lost the first challenge. But even if I am voted off I swear I won't cry.  
  
Lita is talking with Brock and Sora about the voting they both agree they don't have the heart to vote Serena off.  
  
Sora: Yeah I mean she stumbled but I've only been here a couple of days and I can't help but like her. Lita and Brock nod their heads in agreement.  
  
Two hours later at Tribal Council  
  
Star Girl: All right people bring out your poke balls.  
  
Serena looks at her with a confused face and says: Isn't Jenny supposed to be hosting Tribal Council tonight?  
  
Star Girl sweatdrops and says: Well Jenny and I made agreement: she says the ending lines for the next five episodes and I host three of the Tribal Councils. Of course the deal wasn't set until we talked with the other hosts!  
  
All: Oh!  
  
Star Girl notices they haven't brought out the poke balls yet: Do I have to say what I said earlier before Serena asked that question.  
  
The group shook their heads and brought there poke balls and a different symbol or pokemon or digimon was projected out of it.  
  
The Seating Arrangement was:  
  
Serena = crescent moon Ash = Pikachu Raye = symbol of Mars Misty = Staryu Amy = symbol of Mercury Brock = Onix Mina = symbol of Venus Tai = Agumon Lita = symbol of Jupiter Kari: Gatomon Sora: Ivy ((I think)) Trunks: Dragon ball Sakura = Clow Card Taiki = star with M on it ((I made that up I don't know the starlights through symbols))  
  
Star Girl: Okay people you see that table over there. Points at a table with paper and a box on top of it.  
  
The group nods their heads.  
  
Star Girl: All right you go over one by one and vote for one person. Who ever has the most votes is out of the tribe. Serena you're going first.  
  
(Serena nods and gets to her feat and walks over to the table and seems to think about whom to write down and finally writes down something that we can't see)  
  
(Ash goes up and writes down "SERENA")  
  
Ash (CC): She is nice but we would have probably won the race if she hadn't stumbled.  
  
(Raye go up and write "SAKURA")  
  
Raye (CC): She is nice but we won't be at a total loss is she is voted out.  
  
(Misty goes up and writes down "SERENA")  
  
Misty (CC): I'm with Ash on this one it will definitely be better for us if she isn't on the tribe  
  
(Brock goes up and writes down something we can't see)  
  
(Mina goes up and writes down "ASH")  
  
(Tai goes up and write down "SERENA")  
  
Tai (CC): She is nice but the sooner she is off the team the better it is for us!  
  
(Lita goes up and write down something we can't see)  
  
(Kari goes up and writes down "TAI")  
  
Kari (CC): Its not that I don't like him I mean he is my older brother but I am just afraid he might vote me off for "safety reasons".  
  
(Sora goes up and writes down something we can't see)  
  
(Trunks goes up and writes down "SERENA")  
  
Trunks (CC): Tai said this earlier and I quote him "The sooner she is off our team the better it is for us."  
  
(Sakura goes up and write down "TAI")  
  
(Taiki goes up and writes down "SAKURA")  
  
Star Girl: All right! Lets go see who is being taken off the tribe.  
  
Star Girl: First vote is .Trunks!  
  
(Trunks doesn't seem to be to worried over the vote actually he looks like he didn't even notice it)  
  
Star Girl: Next vote is. Serena!  
  
(Serena puts her face in her hands so we can't see it and a few members of the tribe look worriedly at her)  
  
Star Girl: Next is .Sakura!  
  
(Sakura looks a little worried)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Serena!  
  
(Serena looks nervous about it)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Sakura!  
  
(Sakura looks very nervous)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Ash!  
  
(Ash looks a little concerned)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Serena!  
  
(Serena despite the fact she told herself she wouldn't cry her eyes begin to water, Raye politely asks if she could switch places with Ash who agrees to it, and Raye comforts Serena)  
  
Star Girl: Okay the score so far it is 3 Serena, 2 Sakura, 1 Ash and 1 Trunks the next vote is . Sakura!  
  
(Sakura looks very nervous)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Tai!  
  
(Tai appears to be a little worried but not too much)  
  
Star Girl: Next is .Sakura!  
  
(Sakura is now frightened)  
  
Star Girl: Next is . Serena!  
  
(Serena is now in quiet sobs and Raye is trying to calm her down with soothing sounds and Lita looks about ready to rip somebody apart)  
  
Star Girl: Next is Tai!  
  
(Tai looks extremely worried)  
  
Star Girl: Right now we have a tie, if the next vote isn't Sakura's or Serena's we will flip a coin if it lands on your side the other person goes, but if it lands on there side you go, is that understood, Sakura nods her head, and Serena manages to say yes through her sobs. All right the final vote is.Sakura! Sakura please hand over your poke ball.  
  
Sakura walks around saying goodbye to her teammates and giving Serena a hug and walks over to the poke ball and in a flash of light the Clow Card disappears and the poke ball closes.  
  
Star Girl: The tribe has spoken.  
  
Sakura travels down the road of exile.  
  
We see Serena trying to get up but are having trouble because she is still crying not because she was scared now but because Sakura had been voted out whom Serena had gotten to know well in the two days she was on the show. Lita comes over and helps Raye get Serena on her feet as the Tribe heads back to camp. The group leaves to do their chores and Serena is relieved of her chores for the night. Taiki, who doesn't have to do his chore until morning, sits down next to Serena and lets her cry on his shoulder. Lita looks up worriedly over at them from where she is preparing to cook fish. Amy, Misty, and Tai return from fishing and Amy comes over to them and Amy tells Taiki he can leave now but he doesn't.  
  
Amy: Serena you should stop crying you are going to make yourself sick.  
  
Serena manages to say: I know I'm trying but for some reason I can't get them to stop.  
  
Amy and Taiki exchange worried glances and Amy says: Well keep on trying.  
  
Raye and Mina return from their chores and Raye lights a fire and then they join Amy and Taiki and Mina asks: Is she still crying?  
  
Amy nodded her head and said: Yes, I told her she would get sick if she keeps crying and she said she knows but for some reason she can't stop!  
  
Raye and Mina exchange worried glances and sit down next to them. Just then Lita comes over which causes some questioning looks and Lita says: I asked Brock if I could check up on her and he said yes, how is she doing?  
  
Amy: Not so well for some reason she can't stop crying though she is trying to.  
  
Lita nodded her head she was obviously worried and says: Listen I got to get back to cooking if anything changes let me know okay?  
  
The rest of the senshi nod their heads.  
  
Meanwhile at the Outers camp they are celebrating their victory against the Inners  
  
Joe: Fried sushi for dinner, fried sushi for breakfast, fried sushi for lunch, fried sushi every meal of the day! He was obviously happy over the fact that they could now make a fire.  
  
A few laughs came from the group. The group was becoming friendlier over time. Michelle couldn't help that Darien wasn't looking too happy.  
  
Michelle: Hey Darien what's a matter?  
  
Darien: I feel like something is wrong but I can't place it.  
  
Trista leans over and says: You feel it to?  
  
Darien nodded his head and Michelle added: Now that you mention it I have had been having odd feelings for the past half an hour or so.  
  
Hotaru walks over and sits down: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Michelle: Hotaru have you been having odd feeling that you can't place it?  
  
Hotaru nodded her head and said: Yes.  
  
Trista: That makes four of us.  
  
Amara: Correction five I feel it to.  
  
Kakyuu: Actually eight, Seiya, Yaten, and I feel it to for some peculiar reason.  
  
Amara mumbles something about Seiya feeling it because he has a crush on Serena.  
  
Kakyuu: If you guys are feeling it also I would say it is one of your senshi.  
  
Trista: You have a point there.  
  
Lorei comes around with a plastic plate with sushi on it and says: Want some more?  
  
The group shakes their heads.  
  
Michelle: Hey Hotaru did you ask TK?  
  
Hotaru nods her head and says: Yes he like-likes me also ((for those who are clueless about that it means he loves her also))!  
  
Trista: You two do look cute together!  
  
Hotaru: Thanks! TK and I are going over to the whirlpool we found and go swimming during free time.  
  
Kakyuu: Sounds nice! Can I come to?  
  
Hotaru: Sure!  
  
Back at the Inners camp everyone is playing around though most of the senshi are crowded around Serena who managed to eat something but was still crying and eventually cried herself to sleep, Amy is trying to figure what caused Serena to cry so much  
  
Lita was sitting right next to Serena stroking her bangs says: Any luck Amy on finding what caused her to cry so much?  
  
Amy who was typing one her mini-computer said: No.  
  
Brock and Sora walk over and Sora asked: Anything changed?  
  
Taiki: No she fell asleep not to long after she had dinner and hasn't made a sound this.  
  
The two nodded and walked away and Mina said: I wonder whether or not the outers realized what happened?  
  
Amy looks up from her typing and says: They probably feel something is wrong but doesn't know what it is. I would say Darien probably feels it the strongest.  
  
Mina glances at her watch and it reads 10:00 and she says: Guys its 10:00 we are supposed to go to bed!  
  
Raye sighs and gets up from where she had been sitting: All right I'll go ring the bell to tell everyone to get ready for bed. Though I seriously doubt I will sleep tonight not knowing how Serena is going to be like in the morning.  
  
The rest of the group nodded their heads.  
Day 3  
  
The Inners are up, Amy is over by Serena checking on her and doesn't seem too happy about something and Taiki is checking the mailbox  
  
Taiki (CC): God I hope we don't have a challenge today because we might be short a person.  
  
Unfortunately there was and it read:  
  
'If it is medicine to cure ones sickness you seek, then go to the Challenge Beach and race like the wind over the sea.'  
  
Taiki grumbles something about this being totally useless but when he got back over to the camp he noticed Amy didn't look to happy and he walked over and sat down.  
  
Taiki: Hey Amy what's a matter?  
  
Amy: What's a matter is that we are going to be short two people if we have a challenge today.  
  
Taiki groans: We have a challenge today, but why are we going to be short two people?  
  
Amy: Unfortunately Serena has come down with a fever and we need to get someone to keep an eye on her which will probably be me, so that's the reason why we will be short two people!  
  
Taiki groans: Have you told Tai yet? Tai had been proclaimed leader of the tribe last night  
  
Amy: Yes I told him he isn't too happy about it though!  
  
Taiki: Yeah I don't blame him but look at the reward for winning this challenge. He then handed her the latest mail.  
  
Amy reads it and breaks out into something between a smile and frown: This will definitely take away the fever faster but we are going to have more than one person run once! Have you shown this to Tai yet?  
  
Taiki: No not yet, I am going to go show him right now! With that he got up and went over to Tai who had just returned from catching fish for breakfast. Tai nodded approval and agreed to have a few people run more than once. They would announce this at breakfast.  
  
At the Outers Tribe camp things were already sitting around the campfire and Kakyuu was telling the Outer senshi about last night at the whirlpool  
  
Michelle: Did they kiss?  
  
Kakyuu: No but they almost did once when I ducked under water to give them a little privacy. They are thinking about going again tonight and this time I'm not going with them because I am going to give them a little privacy.  
  
Trista: You know Matt might not approve of that?  
  
Kakyuu nodded her head as they turned to listen to the latest announcements from their group leader Tracey. He announced the new challenge.  
  
Amara: Really we don't need medicine at the moment.  
  
Kakyuu: But we might need it later.  
  
Amara: Good point!  
  
The Tribe finished eating breakfast and headed down to the beach for the latest challenge. They got there a few minutes before the Inners and after they arrived they split off into separate groups. Michelle couldn't help but notice that three people were missing.  
  
Michelle walked over to Raye to ask where the others were and she got the whole story from her.  
  
Michelle: So where is she now?  
  
Raye: She and Amy are back at the camp, she came down with a fever, and Amy is keeping an eye on her.  
  
Michelle: Could we see her afterwards?  
  
Raye: I don't know, it depends on what the others think.  
  
Maria: All right people today the challenge is a relay race around the island. Who ever wins gets the medicine. We see Tai going over and talking to Maria about their problem.  
  
Maria: You'll just have to have one person run twice.  
  
Tai goes back to the group and it is decided that Lita will run three times non stop so there is no problem about getting her some place and Trunks will run twice.  
  
Maria: All right Tribes get to your specified starting areas!  
  
We see Ash and Gary get at the starting line for the first leg of the race. The second relay group consists of Misty and Lorie. The third relay group consists of Trunks and Tracey. The fourth relay group consists of Tai and Matt. The fifth relay group consists of Kari and TK. The sixth relay group consists of Raye and Trista. The seventh relay group consists of Mina and Darien. The eighth group consists of Brock and Hotaru. The ninth relay group consists of Taiki and Yaten. The tenth relay group consists of Sora and Joe. The eleventh relay group consists of Lita and Michelle. The twelfth relay group consists of Lita and Kakyuu. The thirteenth relay group consists of Lita and Seiya. The final relay group consists of Trunks and Amara.  
  
Maria: On you marks, get set, go!  
  
Ash and Gary take off Ash takes an early lead and keeps it but Gary isn't to far behind as they reach the edge of the forest they see Misty and Lorie waiting for the baton to be passed on for the next leg of the race. Ash passes the baton over to Misty who automatically takes off soon after that Gary passes the baton over Lorei. Lorei runs full speed to try and catch up with Misty who is already halfway through her leg of the course. Lorei manages to catch up to the point they are almost nose-to-nose. Misty speeds up a little seeing Trunks and Tracey in the distance but doesn't pull ahead of Lorei. Misty eventually reaches Trunks and hands over the baton only a few seconds before Tracey does. Trunks takes off not at full speed because he was saving it for the final leg but still going pretty fast. We see Tracey trying to catch up with Trunks but can't since Trunks is so fast and by the time Tracey makes it to the halfway point Trunks is already at the next leg handing the baton over to Tai. Tracey eventually gets to Matt who as soon as he has the baton in hand takes off really fast after Tai. He manages to catch up with him but is still a little far behind by the time they reach the next leg. Tai hands the baton over to Kari who takes off trying to get a small lead on TK who just got the baton but they even out to the point they are nearly running side by side and when they reach Raye and Trista they hand the baton over at the same time but Raye manages to get a small lead in front of Trista and keeps it until she reaches Mina and hands the baton over. Mina gains a little more distance but Darien is beginning to catch up and eventually they are running side by side like with TK and Kari earlier. When they finally reach Brock and Hotaru, Brock takes off and gains the lead again and Hotaru is trying to catch up with him but is having problems she manages to get to the point where there running nose to nose but as soon as they reach the next group and Brock hands over the baton to Taiki. Her ground is lost as she hands the baton over to Yaten who takes off after Taiki and once again the group is running side-by-side. When they finally do reach Sora and Joe they hands over there batons and Sora takes off taking the lead which is maintained throughout the whole leg when she reaches Lita she hands over the baton and Lita takes off at an even pace enough to keep the lead, but enough that she won't tire out easily in the three legs she has to run. The lead is kept for all three legs she runs though the other tribe tries to catch up but has no such luck. When she finally reaches Trunks she is exhausted but hands over the baton just as Seiya get there. Trunks who as soon as he gets baton takes off at full speed and as soon as Amara has the baton takes off at full speed but to no avail. As Trunks keeps the lead and crosses the finish line.  
  
The Inners are celebrating the victory and the outer senshi are given permission to see Serena.  
  
We all of sudden find ourselves on the exact same plane that had had the hosts back in the last episode and the prologue.  
  
The hosts are talking and Jenny seems to be having an interesting conversation with Rita about manga until she notices the camera is on her.  
  
Jenny: Woops! Anyway tune in next time to see who wins the third challenge, whether or not Serena and Amy participate in it, and the outer senshi's visit!  
  
All: Till next time, bye! 


End file.
